Lost memories…and feel that you know
by Saki-chan Ponpon Waywayway
Summary: Maka:Desde aquel no te recuerdo...¿quien eres?. Soul: Desde aquel día te perdí...¿para siempre? ¿Que sucedió 'aquel dia? Reencuentros, mentiras, secretos y música SoulxMaka B*SxTsubaki
1. Lost memories…and feel that you know

Oh yhea bitches 8DDD! Luego de 3 años [ see 3 y un fanfic sin terminar xDDU] -Y media hora tratando de sabes como usar Fanfiction;-;- **Saki is Back !e-é**  
bueh esta historia se qe ya la habia publicado hace mucho tiempo aqui, aaaaaunqe ahora tiene mejoras ewéU , It's something 8D  
Tengo muucho avanzado del fic, asiqe les prometo qe lo terminare u-ú/ 3 So people be gently [?

Soul Eater** NO** me perteneces -aún[?- Sino qe a la gran mente de **Atasushi Okubo**. Yo solo creo una kawaii historia de SoulxMaka con fines de entretencion y placer[? u/u

* * *

Lost memories…and feel that you know...

**Conocido Extraño**

**Maka**** pov.**

_TE ODIO!-grite a con todas mis fuerzas dando un sonoro portazo cuando Salí de mi casa-TE ODIO PAPA TE ODIO!-grite nuevamente. Empecé a correr sin destino alguno, llorando sin detenerme, hasta que tropéese y caí al piso…pero tampoco quise levantarme solo me quede allí llorando._

_-Maka…-pronuncio mi nombre una voz que al parecer conocía a la perfección, mi gire a verlo, era un niño de unos 6 años, la misma edad que yo edad, traía puesta una chaqueta negra junto con un gorro rojo con el logo de lo que parecía un equipo de beisbol, el cual le quedaba algo grande impidiéndome ver su rostro. Se agacho a mi altura y me abrazo, me aferre a su cuello y empecé a sollozar- tranquila, todo está bien – me dijo para calmarme_

_Quisiera que todo estuviera bien…-dije entre sollozos- mi padre estaba con una prostituta, ambos bebían cerveza, él solo hablaba de lo mucho que extrañaba a mi madre mientras abrazaba a la otra.-guarde silencio mientras me acurrucaba en sus brazos y tomaba aire para tranquilizarme- lo odio tanto, mi madre murió hace tres semana, ella lo vio hablando por teléfono con otra mujer y era muy claro que la engañaba, después de todo ya lo había visto antes con otra de sus novias; no lo pudo soportar más y decidió suicidarse- solté un corto suspiro mientras me soltaba de su cuello y veía la cuidad a mi alrededor . Me di cuenta de que estaba en un parque- ¿ne Soul, somos así de desafortunados? por mi parte, debí haber echo algo realmente malo para que Kami-sama me castigue de esta manera- abracé mis piernas y baje la cabeza dejando que mi flequillo cubriera mi rostro, ya no tenía nada más que decir solo quería estar ahí y dejar que el tiempo pasara. _

_-eso no es cierto- rompió el pequeño silencio el niño que se encontraba a mi lado mirando el mismo punto ciego que yo miraba, haciendo girarme, aun no podía ver su rostro.- tonta… después de todo nos tenemos a nosotros, ¿no?. No importa que pase, voy a protegerte; Aun así tenga que luchar contra dragones como un caballero protegiendo a su princesa. Voy a cuidarte así como el dragón defiende y cuida con su cuerpo lo que quiere. Me voy a preocupar por tu felicidad y de que rías como lo hace el bufón del reino, y pasaremos los mejores momentos tirando confeti como si de un gran carnaval se tratara- no pude evitar soltar una risa, por alguna razón sentía que sus palabra con ese gran animo que tenía al hablar no las decía solo porque sí. Pensé un momento en lo que había dicho y baje la cabeza lentamente para luego desviar la mirada al famoso punto ciego _

_-¿Lo prometes?- fue lo único que pude pronunciar luego de un gran silencio_

_-Lo prometo- me miro fijamente pero cuando gire la cabeza, seguía sin poder ver su rostro- ¡Long Live!- lo dijo en ingles y extrañamente sí lo entendí _

_-Gracias, * -Le agradecí e inmediatamente empecé a reír me sentía feliz, porque sus palabras sonaban tan… cálidas._

* * *

Desperté pesadamente apenas sentí los rayos del sol sobre mi rostro y sin ganas trate de abrir los ojos, hacia mucho tiempo que no me levantaba temprano, más de lo usual. Luego de un rato saque la fuerza sobrenatural para levantarme y apreciar la soleada mañana de Death City, miré el espejo para encontrarme con migo misma, una adolecente de 16 años, rubia con ojos verdes una piel blanca como la nieve, de estatura media llevando puesto un pijama de fresas; luego vi el calendario para asegurarme de fecha. _3 de abril_, hoy iniciaban las clases de mi nueva escuela, _Shibusen_ una prestigiada escuela de Death City.

_Sabes?... también hoy volví a nacer, pero ya te lo había dicho muchas veces, no? _

-Realmente odioso…-mis primeras benditas palabras del día salieron de la nada mientras me volvía a tumbar en la cama como saco de papas.

_Oh, te preguntas sobre ese niño verdad?_

-Maaakaa~, Papá va a extrañar a su pequeña!- los sollozos de mi padre se escucharon desde el otro lado de mi habitación haciéndome suspirar. Sabía que esto pasaría…

-Calmate… además ya no soy una niña tengo 16 años y puedo cuidarme perfectamente sola- me levante de mi amada cama tratando de apurarme en arreglarme e irme lo más rápido posible

_No es la primera vez que sueño con él, he pensado muchas veces en él, pareceré una chica enamorada?_

-No! Aun eres una niña, es peligroso que vayas a esa escuela, van a explotarte haciendo que hagas trabajos peligrosos, sacándote a trotar y enseñándote a usar armas!- seguían sus sollozos desde el pasillo de nuestra casa mientras que tironeaba la puerta de mi habitación

- sabes que no es una escuela militar cierto… Además, hace 2 días dijiste que tenía que madurar y tomar mi futuro en serio- abrí el armario para vestirme lo más rápido posible sacando mi uniforme, una falta roja, una camisa blanca y mis converse.

_Realmente es frustrante, aunque en mis sueños pronuncie su nombre no puedo escucharlo claramente_

- papa estaba muy cansado y tenia sueño, no sabía de lo que hablaba- seguía tironeando la puerta aunque la arregle hace 2 días, me estaba empezando a preocupar

- No, de hecho te embriagaste porque estuviste bebiendo en el bar ''The Rossete''…- ya terminando de vestirme busque mi cepillo para el cabello y hacerme mis 2 coletas al costado.- borracho… -escupí esa palabra con cierto tono de desprecio.

-Papá desahogaba sus penas porque su pequeña se va de su lado, MAKAAA! ~ -como se esperaba, una escusa tan pobre… además empezó a tironear la puerta mas fuerte

-Hey!, sabes que hace apenas 2 días arregle la puerta que tu habías tirado abajo?, si sigues así va a- - _Este es el momento donde debería salirme una gota en la cabeza randomente como un anime_…. Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando tiro la puerta abajo-otra vez- dejando ver a un hombre de unos 30 años. Pelirrojo, alto, tez blanca, ojos verdes y vestía un traje negro con unos zapatos, hoy él tenía trabajo.

_Tampoco puedo ver su rostro, y solo puedo escuchar su voz de niño pequeño, Has sentido una frustración así alguna vez?_

-Trate de advertirte que la echarías abajo!- me pare instantáneamente para tomar la puerta y dejarla en la pared

-MAKAAA PAPÁ LO SIENTE MUCHO!- hizo el berrinche de un niño pequeño llorado con moco a medio salir. Kami-sama… que hice para tenerlo como padre?!

-Olvídalo… me tengo que ir- tome mi maleta ya hecha y mi guitarra para – irme lo más lejos de papá- llegar lo más rápido a la escuela

_Me gustaría dejar de soñar con él para estar algo más tranquila y dejar de pensar tanto_

-MAKA NO DEJES A PAPÁ!- me agarro de una pierna mientras seguían sus sollozos en el piso

-Suéltame- dije cortante tirándole una mirada asesina haciendo que automáticamente me soltara

_¿Pero sabes?_

- Maka es tan fría con papá… - fue a deprimirse en un rincón en posición fetal

-Cuídate y no bebas mucho… - abrí la puerta para por fin salir de casa

_Me siento muy feliz cuando estoy con el…_

-Oh, olvide algo…

* * *

-Así que… Shibusen he?- estaba parada frente a la gran estructura de la escuela, en verdad grande… su estructura era compleja y daba la forma de una calavera junto con lo que serian sus manos, aun así no parecía del todo anormal esta escuela, sus alumnos caminando de un lado a otro buscando a sus amigos o conocidos, recorriendo la escuela, algunos profesores hablando entre sí, algunos nuevos despidiéndose de sus familias, un idiota gritando sobre lo que sería un gran poste de la escuela, otros jugan-, Espera espera! Un idiota haciendo qué?!.

-NYAHAHAHAHAHA! USTEDES DEBILES HUMANOS, DESDE HOY CONOCERAN Y ADORARÁN AL GRAN AMO BLACK STAR! NYAHAHA!- grito el Chico peli-azul de un altura no muy alta, me llamo la atención la estrella de su hombro, escuche un crujido y me di cuenta de lo obvio. El poste no era lo suficiente firme y se rompió haciendo que el chico cayera de cara al piso como goma de mascar, enseguida se paro como un resorte como sí no hubiera pasado nada y al darse cuenta de mi presencia vino hacia mi

-Tú- me apunto como si fuera una cosa- sabia y débil humana eres la primera en sentir el gran honor de ver a tu único Dios BLACK STAR –grito con todo su ego y aire de superioridad para después reír como un maniaco, _un idiota así entro al Shibusen?!._ Me estaba mirando de pies a cabeza detenidamente antes de que me diera cuenta – a tu desgracia un dios como YO no se interesa en planitas como tú

-Maka-Chop~!- instantáneamente le lance una enciclopedia Larousse de 1000 páginas, realmente odio que nombren mi pecho plano- Ja! Y acaso crees que me interesaría en un idiota sin cerebro como tú?

-Como te atre-

-Black Star!- Una voz femenina interrumpió al narcista haciendo que ambos nos giráramos a ver quién era. Se trataba de una pelinegra de al parecer unos 17 años, ella llevaba la misma estrella que Black Star, cuando llego a nosotros me di cuenta lo alta que era, era muy linda, llevaba el pelo tomado y tenía un linda figura.

-Perdónalo, en verdad el es un buen chico- se disculpa por el… parece un buena persona- Yo me llamo Tsubaki y supongo que ya conociste a Black Star.

- no te preocupes… me llamo Maka Albarn, soy nueva en el Shibu- no pude continuar un gran chillido me sorprendió

-Cerdo Asimétrico! QUE HAS HECHO CON LA SIMETRIA DE LA ESCUELA!- 3 rallas blancas en el cabello… fue lo primero en lo que me fije luego me di cuenta de que Black Star estaba donde el chico, ahora que lo pienso debió haber gritado muy fuerte porque están a una gran distancias de mi y Tsubaki que apenas los puedo escuchar, buenos pulmones… de la nada el chico de las rallas blancas se lamentaba en el suelo…

-No te preocupes siempre es así- me dijo Tsubaki sacando mi mirada de los chicos– dime, Maka, ¿ya sabes cuál es tu habitación y compañero?

-De hecho todavía no voy a preguntar-

-Tampoco yo, que tal si vamos ahora?

-Pero, ¿qué haremos con los chicos?- pregunte apuntando a Black Star y 3 rayas blancas que aun seguían peleando

-Tranquila ya vendrán unas amigas que luego te presentare, vamos- me tomo del brazo y nos fuimos

* * *

Tsubaki me llevo a un gran salón, me dijo que allí se recibían las cartas y/o correos para los alumnos y profesores, había una joven mujer peli-morada con una GRAN… pechonalidad

-Nyaaa~ Tsubaki en que te puedo ayudar- Saludo felizmente la peli-morada

-Buenos días Blair, ella es Maka Albarn, es nueva

-Nya~! Si eres tan linda!- dijo agorándome los cachetes , me sonroje un poco-

-¿Vienen a preguntar sobre las habitaciones? – Tsubaki y yo asentimos- bien veamos…-dijo sacando un gran libro de una estantería-Maka Albarn y Tsubaki…. Aquí están ~, Tsubaki Departamento 505 con Black Star- note que Tsubaki se sonrojó un poco, no me sorprende, la amiga que se enamora del idiota que no se da cuenta… esperen! ¡¿Dijo Black Star!? Eso quiere decir que…-¿¡Las habitaciones son mixtas!?- me tomo tiempo procesarlo

-Si~, fue idea mía, ¿no crees que sea mas divertido?-¿¡A que se refiere con mas divertido!? Solo espero que no me toque con algún hombre

-Maka~ Departamento 439 con Soul Eater- me quede en blanco pensando en el nombre luego tome aire y deje soltar un largo suspiro…- con un chico-

-Nyaa!- asintió Blair-

Tsubaki me dijo que era amiga de Soul Eater y que era una buena persona, dijo que iría a buscar sus cosas así que me dejo en los departamentos y se fue. _Bien… a conocer a Soul._

.

.

.

Cuando encontré al departamento abrí la puerta con las llaves que Blair me había entregado, me encontré con una acogedora habitación que al parecer era el living-comedor. Se veía como un acogedor apartamento. Antes de entrar llame para ver si estaba mi compañero de cuarto.

-¿Hola, Hay alguien? – no escuche respuesta… así que decidí entrar de todos modos y tan pronto di 2 pasos

- Enseguida voy- se escucho una voz masculina desde una de las habitaciones, sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda y sin darme cuenta había salido un chico con el cabello tan blanco como la nieve al igual que su piel junto con unos profundos ojos color rubí. Ambos estábamos frente a frente. Una chica que observaba cuidadosamente a la persona frente a ella mientras que esa persona parecía como si hubiera visto a la misma muerte en persona.

_La misma y cálida sensación del chico extraño de mis sueño sentí al ver aquel extraño chico de la realidad, es extraño, no? Mamá._

* * *

_¿Maka lograra recordar a Soul?, ¿Lograra ver la cara de aquel chico de los sueño? ¿Dejare de hacer estas preguntas? Veando en el proximo capitulo de La Rosa de las... ok ok ya_ u-ú  
Y bueh ;3, Espero qe les alla gustado porqe see no les pego con la tabla :cc! okno  
pero ya enserio xD, espero qe me dejen sus criticas, comentarios, puteos[? y pastelitos la bonita cosa de aqi abajo 8D  
El siguiente capitulo esta listo asiqe en un tiempito mas lo subire :3 [a mas tardar el domingo e-é]  
Bye~ :3


	2. Reencuentro

8DDD Y eh vuelto con un nuevo capitulo de la Rosa de la- ya ya me dejo u-u  
Gracias por sus reviews y lindos comentarios *^*! se los agradesco con todo mi kokoro [?  
Bueh espero qe disfruten este capitulo :33

Soul Eater** NO** me perteneces -aún[?- Sino qe a la gran mente de **Atasushi Okubo**. Yo solo creo una kawaii historia de SoulxMaka con fines de entretencion y placer[? u/u

* * *

**Reencuentro**

**Flash back**

_A pesar de los años que han pasado…_

_Iba a la farmacia debido a que mi madre necesitaba unos remedios, creo que más que nada quise venir porque me gusta caminar en la noche. Decidí tomar un atajo por el camino del parque y entre todos los ruidos de que la cuidad podía tener aquella noche escuche el que más odio, el llanto de Maka, corrí buscándola hasta que la encontré; una pequeña niña de cabellos rubios oji-verde parecida a una muñeca de porcelana que llevaba un vestido celeste. era lo que se encontraba en aquella plaza llorando, -Maka…- antes de que pudiera volver en mi ya la estaba abrazando-tranquila, todo está bien –fue lo único que atine a decir luego me di cuenta de que obviamente, no lo estaba._

_Es gracioso que siga recordando ese mismo momento…_

_Quisiera que todo estuviera bien…-Lo sabia…- mi padre estaba con una prostituta, ambos bebían cerveza, él solo hablaba de lo mucho que extrañaba a mi madre mientras abrazaba a la otra,… lo odio tanto, mi madre murió hace tres semanas, ella lo vio hablando por teléfono con otra mujer y era muy claro que la engañaba, después de todo ya lo había visto antes con otra de sus novias; no lo pudo soportar más y decidió suicidarse- Por eso nunca me lleve bien con Spirit, pero que mas podía esperar de un amigo de mi padre- ¿ne, Soul somos así de desafortunados? por mi parte, debí haber hecho algo realmente malo para que Kami-sama me castigue de esta manera- Es gracioso yo también pensé en eso muchas veces, cuando conocí a Maka me pareció alguien interesante, parecía llevar una vida perfecta y al poco tiempo me di cuenta de que era tan problemática como la mía, pero a los 6 años un niño no debería preocuparse de esto, no lo crees?. A esta edad debemos, jugar, correr, hacer maldades y mucho más. Solo luego de haber conocido a Maka fui consciente y pude disfrutar de esto._

_Y lo recuerdo tan perfecto como el canto de un ángel… las risas, llantos y los agradables momentos…_

_-eso no es cierto- Me atreví a decir luego de pensar por un rato mientras dirigía mi mirada a un punto ciego que ella no dejaba de ver- tonta… después de todo nos tenemos a nosotros, ¿no?.-Creo que si no la hubiera conocido aun estaría atrapado en el mismo agujero negro. Recordé todas nuestras aventuras jugando como caballeros, rey y princesa luchando contra dragones. Amaba jugar a eso.- No importa que pase, voy a protegerte; Aun así tenga que luchar contra dragones como un caballero protegiendo a su princesa. Voy a cuidarte así como el dragón defiende y cuida con su cuerpo lo que quiere. Me voy a preocupar por tu felicidad y de que rías como lo hace el bufón del reino, y pasaremos los mejores momentos tirando confeti como si de un gran carnaval se tratara- _

_Pero más importante…_

_-¿Lo prometes?- Lo dijo sin mirarme, pero yo me gire a ella y le dedique una gran sonrisa_

_Recuerdo aquella promesa…_

_-Lo prometo- ella se giró a mi aunque no estaba seguro de que pudiera ver mi rostro debido a la gorra que traía puesta - ¡Long Live!- me pare de golpe celebrando _

_Que ni siquiera fui capaz de cumplir._

_-Gracias, Soul- Y acto seguido empezó a reír, de todos los ''Gracias'' que le había escuchado, este era especial_

* * *

-SOOOOUUULLL!- me despertó el despertador que nunca deseé tener

-¿que quieres Black Star?-

-¿¡que acaso no sabes que día es hoy!?- lo dijo como si fuera un día especial, pero al confirmar la fecha en mi calendario 3 de abril era lo que marcaba.

-3 de Abril, hoy entramos a clase, ¿desde cuándo te importa tanto la escuela?- me burle con un tono sarcástico

-NYAJAJAJAJA! ¡CLARO QUE NO, HOY LOS NUEVOS ALUMNOS QUE ENTRAN ADORARAN A SU GRAN DIOS!-''dijo'' solo como él lo sabía hacer, enseguida escuche gritos desde la ventana

-¡Hey silencio que algunos necesitamos dormir!-¿pero que hora era?

Me gire hacia el despertador para verificar la hora…4:07 AM.

-Black Star- llamé su atención

-Dime-

-Me despertaste a las 4:00 de la madrugada…solo para que me dijeras sobre tu ''grandeza'' que según TÚ adoraran los nuevos alumnos- dije al borde del colapso-

Pensó por un momento para luego añadir con TOOODA su tranquilidad: -Sí-

-Black Star…-

-Dime-

-LARGO DE AQUÍ!-grite mientras lo empujaba hacia la puerta de mi departamento-

-pero no crees que hay que vigilar por si viene Miko- me pare en seco

-¿Quien?

-Miko tu amiga de la infancia, no dijiste que era toda una cerebrito, ¡talvez venga al Shibusen!

-Maka-le corregí- se llama Maka, Maka Albarn tal vez venga, per-

-¡entonces que esperas!- dijo mientras movía los brazos [ LOOLmente[?] ] y me arrastraba al baño – tu prepárate y luego vas a la puerta de la escuela a ayudarme

-¿seguro que podrás encontrarla?- pregunte con desconfianza

-¡claro que si! Esa será mi mayor prioridad.

Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en el baño con la puerta cerrada. Y me quede allí frete a la puerta por unos segundos, no pude evitar dejar escapar una risa, Black Star era un gran idiota…

-Pero el mejor de los amigos- me dije para mi mismo y luego disponerme a bañar

Esta parte estará censurada para las pervertidas [/ os[?] ] que quieran leer de Soul bañándose por lo que nos pasaremos al Point of View De Black Star 8D!

* * *

**Black Star. Pov **

-Black Star eres un genio!- me repetía a mi mismo ya que a un gran Dios como yo se le había ocurrido una idea digna de dioses

Mientras iba caminando no pude ignorar… aquello, era tan hermoso, más que cualquier cosa que había visto antes.

-sabes, se que apenas nos conocemos pero… –dije mientras sentía el sonrojo en mis mejillas –Siento que te amo! [Black Star con cara *O* mode on [?] ] –en cuanto dije esto abrase a aquel objeto y me sentí tan feliz ~- **[Random Note: Black Star se encontró con un espejo .w.]**

2 Horas después de que Black Star se estuviera mirando en el espejo y la gente que pasaba por su lado miraba con cara ''WTF? ewéU''

-NO! Lo he olvidado-grite dándome cuenta que había perdido el tiempo- calma, calma Black Star aun queda tiempo-me dije para luego suspirar- veamos… Como se llamaba la amiga de Soul, Meiko…Mako…Miko…, Meko! Sí, era meko! Y esta chica era… una cerebrito, cabello negro, y ojos blancos como la sal y morenaza, Soul tiene unos gustos bien raros…, como sea-Eres un genio Black Star!- luego de eso me dirigí hacia el hermoso objeto que tenia a mi lado- Lo siento… pero lo nuestro no podrá ser yo soy un Dios y tu un simple inmortal…- Dicho esto corrí hacia la entrada de la escuela

Al llegar a la entrada de la escuela vi allí un gran poste, _perfecto _pensé los nuevos me podrían adorar mientras que al mismo tiempo buscaba a Miko.

- NYAHAHAHAHAHA! USTEDES DEBILES HUMANOS, DESDE HOY CONOCERAN Y ADORARÁN A SU GRAN DIOS BLACK STAR! NYAHAHAHA!-luego de proclamar lo dicho me di cuenta de que unos de los mortales se daba el gran honor de admirarme, por lo que decidí bajar para que pudiera contemplar mucho mejor a su Dios y claro para ver si era Moka aunque eso era lo de menos… . Pero cuando quise bajar la inmortal estructura en la cual estaba no pudo soportar mi gran grandeza y se rompió haciendo que yo también cayera, pero _obviamente_ para un dios como YO no fue nada.

-Tu- la apunte con mi magnifico dedo- sabia y débil humana eres la primera en sentir el gran honor de ver a tu único dios BLACK STAR – Comencé a analizarla de pies a cabeza: cabello rubio, oji-verde, una tez blanca y plana como una tabla de planchar. Ella claramente no era Micho - a tu desgracia un dios como YO no se interesa en planitas como tú

-Maka-Chop~!- grito al mismo tiempo que me lanzaba una gran enciclopedia de quien sabe donde saco – Ja! Y acaso crees que me interesaría en un idiota sin cerebro como tú? -me chillo, esta humana no sabe valorar a un dios…

-Como te atr- antes de poder seguir hablando escuche mi nombre de una voz que conocía a la perfección, Tsubaki una diosa digna de un dios como yo.

-Perdónalo, en verdad el es un buen chico- se disculpo por mí, ya parece una costumbre, no me agrada del todo que lo haga

-no te preocupes… me llamo Maka Albarn, soy nueva en el Shibu- la segunda interrupción del día ocurrió

-Cerdo Asimétrico! QUE HAS HECHO CON LA SIMETRIA DE LA ESCUELA- Chillo el asimétrico Kid insultando a su Dios, no pude dejar pasar esta ofensa y me dirigí a donde el estaba

-Como te atreves a llamarme!? Y no me vengas a hablar de asimetrí S- contraataque,¿Cómo se atreve a insultar un Dios como YO?

-Lo se! esta maldición puesta en mi no me deja tranquilo ¡MATAME NO MERESCO VIVIR!- hizo un berrinche en el suelo dramatizando

-Victorias de Black Star 1 Kid 0, jejejeje~ -oí canturrear a Patty que venía con una paleta de caramelo mientras que atrás le seguía su hermana mayor Liz

-Moh~-bufó Liz al llegar- apenas empezamos el año escolar y ya comenzaron con sus peleas

-jejeje~~ Onee-chan! Kid parece una masita~- comento randomente la hermana menor picando con un palito a Kid

-Si, Si…, ne Black quien era la niña que estaba con ustedes

-Ah ella, es nueva se llama Maka Albarn- espera… me quede en seco. ''Maka-me aclaro Soul- se llama Maka, Maka Albarn'' ''...se llama Maka, Maka Albarn…'' ''...se llama Maka, Maka Albarn…''- Ella, ella ella…. – balbucea apuntando en la dirección donde Tsubaki y ella se habían ido

- ''Ella'', ¿qué?- me pregunto Patty viendo el lugar donde apunte, aun me costaba procesarlo pero baje mi dedo y pensé unos segundos mientras Patty seguía tratando de ver que apuntaba en donde se fue Tsubaki y ….

* * *

**Random General Pov.**

Por un minuto parecía que el tiempo se había detenido en aquella escuela, 4 personas que estaban en medio de la entrada de esta completamente cada uno en su mundo. Un chico traumado con la simetría se encontraba en el suelo frustrándose en posición fetal, Una rubia con una gran pechonalidad creyendo que está tratando de ver a un fantasma y su hermana mayor aterrorizada de una cucaracha mientras un chico con complejo de dios….

-SOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUL!- rompió el silencio gritando como loco mientras corría a los departamentos.

* * *

**Tsubaki Pov.**

Sabía que la Maka que había conocido era la amiga de Soul, aunque claro, también sabía que Black Star no se dio cuenta. Fuimos al correo de Shibusen ya que ambas debíamos saber sobre nuestras habitaciones.

-Nyaaa~ Tsubaki en que te puedo ayudar-Nos recibió Blair

-Buenos días Blair, ella es Maka Albarn, es nueva-

Nya~! Si eres tan linda!- dijo mientras agarraba de los cachete a Maka-

Vienen a preguntar sobre las habitaciones? – Asentimos con la cabeza- bien veamos…-dijo sacando un gran libro de una estantería-Maka Albarn y Tsubaki…. Aquí están ~, Tsubaki Departamento 505 con Black Star-Me sonroje, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que compartíamos habitación…, aunque ahora que lo pienso han pasado unos 5 años desde que las habitaciones ya no son mixtas….

-¿¡Las habitaciones son mixtas!?- escuche como Maka gritaba a todo pulmón sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Si ~ fue idea mía, no crees que sea más divertido?-eso explicaba todo.

-Maka ~ Departamento 439 con Soul Eater- _Soul tienes mucha suerte._

- Es mejor que vallan a dejar sus cosas, nos vemos- se despidió al mismo tiempo de que nos paso las llaves

Fuimos a las habitaciones, mientras fuimos le hable a Maka sobre Soul, pensé que era mejor que ellos 2 hablaran solos asique le dije a Maka que iría a buscar mis cosas.

Suerte Soul…

* * *

**Soul Pov.**

Luego de darme un Baño, tome algo de Desayuno y me recosté en la cama para pensar un poco en las cosas, para mi hoy no solo comenzaban las clases hoy fue el día en que nunca mas pude volver a ver a Maka.

-Maka, ¿te volveré a ver?- y como un mensaje del cielo sentí su voz

-Hola ~? Hay alguien –Realmente podría ser Maka? Lo creo tan imposible… pero, su voz por más que ella crezca y pasen los años sé muy bien que la reconocería como sea

-Enseguida voy – mi cuerpo por si solo se levanto a verificar y precisamente ahí estaba ella, tal como la recordaba… sus ojos jade, cabello dorado y piel de muñeca.

_Sabes, sobre aquella promesa… solo necesito otra oportunidad_

-SOOUUULL! LA ENCONTRE, ENCONTRE A MIKO!-Black Star es un idiota….

* * *

Y bien... le guto~ ಠᴗಠ?[?, Qe creen qe ocurrira en el prox episodio por culpa de Balck Star 8D?, manden sus respues al 0589 y podran ganar el video de la parte censurada del cap 8DDD,okno [?

Bueh espero que les alla gustado y see tienen alguna critica, tomate, pastelito, comentario los resivire todos con mucho amor de pony! ◕ᴗ◕/ [?


End file.
